


Confessions

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Bisexual Character, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Garrett has a little too much to drink and finds his way down to Anders' clinic





	Confessions

Garrett stumbled out of Varric’s suite giggling to himself. It had been a damned good night. He’d won several rounds of Wicked Grace, even with ‘Bela and Varric cheating. He still had a pleasant buzz going (okay, he was drunk), and the night was still young. What other kind of mischief could he get up to? As he made his way down the steps into the main part of the bar, it struck him that Anders had not put in an appearance this evening. Not that the mage often had time for such frivolous things, but he’d been getting more and more caught up in his work, more withdrawn and taciturn. The jokes and playful banter had been slowly dropping off.

Garrett didn’t really know why, but it made him sad. He hated seeing any of his friends unhappy, but especially Anders. He resolved then and there to fix the matter. And now was as good a time as any, right? Right.

Pleased with himself, he pushed open the door of the Hanged Man and turned his steps toward Darktown, stumbling only a little.

—–

Anders was bent over his desk, forehead resting in one hand, tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, brows furrowed in concentration. His quill hung suspended above parchment, a single guttering candle flickering fitfully while he worked. _If the Maker created each of us, then magic is, by the very definition, also a gift from the Maker… _

What should he add next? His clinic door scraped open and he frowned, lifting his head. Was someone in need of healing this late? He’d already put out the lantern for the night.

“Heeeeeey,” Hawke swung into the room, most of his weight supported on the door, its hinges creaking. “Hi, Anders.” The rogue grinned, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-lidded.

“Hawke.” Anders greeted his friend cautiously. “Everything alright?” Drat, was it Thursday? He must’ve missed the weekly game of Wicked Grace.

“Yeeeeeah.” Hawke let go of the door and stumbled getting his feet under him again.

Anders rose quickly in case he needed to help prevent his friend from falling on his face.

“Wait,” Garrett came to a halt with a frown. “No. No i’s not alright.” He fixed Anders with an accusing stare. “You’re not alright.”

The mage stopped in front of Hawke with an echoing frown. What was he on about? “What do you mean?”

“You.” Garrett prodded Anders in the chest. “You never smile anymore.” His voice turned heartbroken. “I miss your smile. You look so much more handsome when you smile.”

Anders felt his cheeks flush and he cleared his throat. “I ah… I’m sorry?” He wasn’t certain how to respond to that. “You’re drunk, Garrett. Let me help you to bed. You can sleep here for the night. I’ve plenty of cots.” He took Hawke’s arm with the intention of finding a place for him to sleep.

Garrett lurched against him and suddenly buried his face in the feathers on Anders’ coat. “Mmmm… These are soft… Why don’t you love me, Anders?”

The mage’s eyes widened, his breath torn from his lungs. _What?_ “Hawke… You’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes I do,” Garrett protested, straightening angrily and blinking as he swayed on his feet, trying to focus on the healer’s face. “I just wanna make you happy. You’re too sad all the time. I want… I want…” Hawke’s face crumpled in misery, and any other time the sight might have been comical, but the rogue’s words hit far too close to home.

Maker, how easy it would be to just give in, tell Hawke he did love him and he wanted to be with him. How many nights had he lain awake, consumed with thoughts of Garrett? But, no. He couldn’t do that. And certainly not now, with Hawke drunker than Anders had ever seen him. He took his friend’s arm again and gently drew him toward a nearby cot.

“Come on, Hawke. You need to sleep this off and we can talk in the morning, okay?”

This time, Garrett allowed himself to be led to the cot and when he dropped onto it, the wooden legs creaked ominously beneath his weight but held. He stretched out with a sigh, but stared up at Anders. “I jus’… wan’ you to be happy,” he slurred.

Anders let out a pained breath and let go of his restraint enough to brush Garrett’s dark hair from his forehead. “I know,” he said quietly, crouching beside the cot. “Just… get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay…” Garrett agreed, his eyes starting to close and then he struggled to sit up again. “Wait! Wait.” He hooked an arm around Anders’ neck before the mage could get away. “Forgot somethin’…” Before Anders could free himself, Garrett leaned close, breathing heavily, his breath reeking with fumes that made the mage’s eyes water. “This is for you.” Garrett pushed his lips against Anders’ for a half a second, and then he slipped unconscious, sagging into the slender mage. Anders grunted and struggled to support the unexpected weight until he was able to settle Garrett back onto the cot.

Heart aching as he looked down at his already snoring friend, the healer made sure Hawke was sleeping on his side just in case, then rose to his feet. “I love you, too, Garrett…”


End file.
